Family Trip to Isle Esme
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: Alice plans for the whole Cullen family to go to Isle Esme for a holiday, will Esme find her pillows in ruins? Based around Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Bella and sometimes Rosalie. Post-Breaking Dawn, including Nessie,Jacob and Seth. Will they all have fun?
1. Alice can plan a holiday in one night

**Chapter one- Alice can plan a holiday in one night.**

"Esme, Carlisle; can we talk to you for a moment please?" Edward called from the living room, even though he was talking at a normal level both my husband and I could hear him.

_Is something wrong, Edward? _I panicked in my mind; I heard him laugh gently.

"Would both of you stop worrying and get down here." He said. I heard Carlisle come out of his study as I ran down from our room to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on?" He asked me, I shrugged.

"Is everything alright, Edward… Alice?" Carlisle asked as Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett met us in the living room.

"Everything's perfect." Alice grinned. "We've got a surprise for you both."

_Oh no, surprises are never good when Alice and Emmett are smiling at you like mass murderers…_

Edward laughed at my thought and I frowned at him.

_You know I'm right. _I told him.

He smiled. "Normally that would be true, Esme."

"Can you just tell us, please. I hate all this suspense." Carlisle took my hand and we both looked at our children with matching confused expressions.

Alice's smile grew bigger. "We're _all _going to Isle Esme for a holiday!"

"When did we decide this?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow." She laughed. "I just couldn't wait, we haven't been away together since Bella became one of us, I just think it would be nice…"

"Don't you mean a nice chance for holiday shopping?" Edward nudged her. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Carlisle looked at me. "Well, what do you think? As it's summer here we haven't really had a chance to go out. I think it would be nice to take Bella, Nessie and Jacob as well."

"What about Seth? Would he like to come?" I looked at Alice.

"Sure, he'd come. And Jacob might want him there as well…" She said. "I can't really see their decisions… I'm glad you two agreed this quickly! We have to start shopping!" She pulled Rosalie toward the door into the garage, and I heard her Porsche's engine purr quietly before it was gone.

"Edward, please say she's not shopping for all of us…" I hoped.

Edward shook his head. "Sorry, Mom. You've always told me not to lie."

Carlisle laughed and slid his arm around my waist. "I'm sure Alice will have our packing under control; so there will be no need to attempt to start."

He lent down to kiss me and suddenly; Alice's obsessive need to shop for all our clothes wasn't bothering me anymore.

"I love you." I whispered low enough for only Carlisle to hear. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too."

/

Alice came back with enough clothes to give to the whole of Forks. She shoved about six giant bags in my face.

"Go look at them! I've packed something for each of us girls which you can't see until we get there though…" She grinned, I sighed, not even bothering to argue with her.

Some of the tops she had bought were really nice, others I frowned at.

"Do you like them?" Alice's soprano voice asked from my door.

"Alice, I can't wear _this _in front of Emmett, Nessie and Jacob.. Or anyone for that matter." I held up a short, silky, low cut black dress.

"That's for Carlisle only. Do you really think I'd get you something like that to wear in front of Emmett?" She told me, I knew that if Emmett saw this dress, I wouldn't hear the end of his jokes for a long time…

"I'll pack your things from here." She took the dress and shooed me out the room.

I glided quickly down the stairs and into Carlisle's study. He was sitting at his desk; but turned around as soon as I passed the doorframe.

"Hello." I smiled as he welcomed me with a kiss.

"I heard Alice talking to you, is it a nice dress?" I saw the playful glint in his eyes that I loved.

I smiled up at him. "For only you to see."

He lent down to kiss me again, I loved this man more than I'd ever thought possible, after Charles had abused me I never thought I deserved love. I never believed that someone like Carlisle would find me; and make me feel so happy just by looking at me. I loved Carlisle Cullen more than anything.

"Mom, don't be so cheesy." I heard Edward laugh from the other room. Carlisle looked down at me and frowned. "What's he on about?"

I laughed. "I was just thinking about you." _Edward… Be quiet._

He laughed again and I heard Bella join in with him.

"Leave her alone, Edward. I think it's adorable." Bella was whispering to him. I kissed Carlisle again before we both went to join Edward in the piano room, where he began playing my song that was about Carlisle and I.

_I never get tired of hearing this song._

"I never get tired of playing it." Edward responded. I smiled and put my hands on his shoulders, Bella was sitting beside him with Nessie on her lap.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked Bella. "Has anyone asked him if he wants to come with us"

She nodded. "Nessie asked, which of course, made him say yes. He and Seth are down at the reservation packing."

"I'm glad he and Seth are coming." I smiled, she mirrored my facial expression.

"So am I…"

Edward finished playing my song and went onto Bella's lullaby. I looked at Carlisle, he smiled at me.

"Hate to ruin the moment in here, but Alice says there's going to be a storm, is anyone game?" Emmett came bounding in, Rosalie by his side.

"Sure, I'd love to _play _this time." Bella grinned.

"We'll play too." I spoke for Carlisle and myself.

"Edward, Nessie?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course." Edward smiled. "Nessie might have to watch at first though."

/

"Out!" Nessie clapped her hands together as Jasper slid into the base a little too late. He mussed up Nessie's hair affectionately.

"Esme, your go." She pointed at me.

"Oh no, I don't play." I told her.

"Of course you do." Emmett threw me a bat, I scowled at him and took position at the post. I didn't like playing, I knew I was the slowest out of my family…

Alice bowled a perfect bowl. I smashed the ball so hard that it flew at an incredible speed toward the forest. I sprinted as fast as I could around the bases. Rosalie ran after the ball.

"Come on, Esme!" Edward and Bella cheered as I ran home just in time. Edward patted me on the back. "Not as bad as you thought you would be, huh?"

Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and Jasper were on one team and Edward, Bella, Emmett and me were on the other. I was lucky to have the two strongest and the fasted vampires on my team. With Bella's newborn strength and Emmett and Edward; we won easily.

/

When the storm was over we all went back to the house.

"Hey Jake!" Bella waved as Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater were sitting on the front step, luggage in hand.

"Hey guys." Jacob smiled, I was so happy that these to actually liked us.

"Jacob!" Nessie ran to him, he hugged her.

"Hey, Ness."

"Good to see you Jacob." Edward smiled, and Jacob smiled back.

"You too."

We all went inside and the wolves put there bags in the spare room.

"Alice, when are we actually leaving for the island?" I asked her.

"Well, seeing as I've packed everything… Why not tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" I repeated.

"Great, glad you agree… Well, _will _agree. Everything booked to get there, we leave at ten in the morning!" She skipped off happily.

I heard Carlisle laugh from behind me. "Our Alice…"

"Hmm… Alice."

**Reviews are love :)**


	2. Travel and The Pillow Problem

**Chapter Two- Traveling and The Pillow Problem.**

**Bella's P.O.V: (The Kiss- Karmina.)**

"Honestly, Bella. You need to trust me a bit more, I feel insulted." Alice huffed.

"Alice, of course I trust you. I also trust that you've packed me a bathing costume so small that it'll make Emmett laugh for days." I sighed.

"Yeah… Well. All of us have similar ones, so Emmett will be to busy looking at Rose; not you." She stuck her tongue out at me.

We were all climbing out of the taxi and getting our bags out of the boot, I handed Renesmee her bag and she held her hand out to my face to thank me.

"Your welcome, honey." I smiled at her. She took Edward's hand and I held his other.

"This should be one long week; I'm starting to wonder why I said I would come…" Edward laughed.

"I wanted to show Nessie the island. Oh by the way, about the state of Esme's room…" I began.

"Uh- we might have to explain that, if the cleaners didn't find it first…" He kissed my forehead as I cringed at the thought of having to explain it to dear Esme; who I'm sure didn't lend us her island to see it in ruins. Nessie ran off to join Jacob and Seth.

I was suddenly aware of the fact that people in the airport were staring at us all; it didn't seem to bother the rest of the Cullens. However, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth and I had never had a random stranger gaze at us like this…

"Can't they just look somewhere else?" I moaned to Edward, who chuckled.

"You're just to beautiful." He complemented.

I rolled my eyes at him.

I looked over at the rest of my family; Nessie was sitting happily on Jacob's back and was entertaining Seth by pulling funny faces when Jacob wasn't looking.

Rose and Emmett walked hand in hand, talking quietly among themselves.

Alice and Jasper were doing the same, only walking in silence, Alice looked over to me and grinned; I smiled back.

Esme and Carlisle were, too, walking like the rest of us. Though I could hear what they were saying.

"I'm so glad no-one here knows us." Esme was smiling. "We don't have to act like parents."

Carlisle kissed her forehead. "I like that. Although, when we get to your island; we may have to be the ones to settle the ground rules."

"As long as nobody breaks anything." Esme laughed. I suddenly felt guilty, and if I had been human; I would have blushed.

Edward laughed, I assumed he had heard that conversation too. "Don't feel bad, love. I'm sure the cleaners found it."

I sighed. "I hope so."

"We have to board in an hour." Esme told us all. "You can entertain yourselves until then, just… _Please_… Don't break anything… Or, and I hate to say it; any_one_." She eyed the boys and gave them the mother look.

"We promise." Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Seth and Jacob harmonised.

Rosalie and Alice went straight for the shops; Emmett and Jasper sighed before sitting down and took out a chess set. Jacob, Seth and Renesmee sat down as well and started a card game.

"Well done, love." Carlisle told Esme as they sat to watch their children.

"Come on." I pulled Edward to sit down next to them. We watched Nessie as she managed to beat the wolves at cards.

"Jeez. You scare me, Ness." Jacob laughed and grinned at her in an affectionate way.

/

We boarded the plane, we were in first class. Thanks to the Cullens ridiculous amount of money.

I sat next to Edward.

Renesmee, Seth and Jacob sat behind us, Esme and Carlisle sat in the isle next to us; Alice and Jasper behind them and Rose and Emmett in front. I turned around to look at the wolves and Nessie.

"You guys might need to sleep; I remember feeling tired after the flight last time." I told them.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll be fine and I'll make sure Nessie get enough sleep." Jacob assured me.

I smiled. "Thanks, Jake,"

"Sure, sure."

I focused my attention back to Edward for the rest of the flight…

/

"Come on everyone, let's get outside. Nessie stop running!" Esme called to her granddaughter as Renesmee started to skip off into the crowds; Jacob caught her hand.

"Ness, you're only meant to be four years old. Stop looking intelligent." He said fondly.

Renesmee grinned as Jacob carried her on his back again.

"The cab will be outside in about five minutes." Alice told everyone; nobody doubted her

at all.

As she had predicted, the large rental car parked outside five minutes later.

"Good to see you again, Dr. Cullen." The man who got out the car greeted.

"You as well, Mark." Carlisle gave him a flawless smile.

"Wow, have you gained a few children since we last met?" The man laughed, mostly out of nerves.

Carlisle chuckled. "You know Esme, my wife." He gestured to Esme who smiled and equally perfect smile to Carlisle. "And Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. This is Bella and he sister Renesmee; they're new to our family; finally, this is Jacob Wolfe and his brother Seth." Carlisle could lie just as well as Edward could, sadly _my _lying hadn't gotten any better.

"Oh, well, hello." He gave us all a wave. We smiled back, "Here are the keys." Mark handed Carlisle the key to the large car. "Call us first and then bring it back here when you're done."

"Thank you." Carlisle smiled as Mark left.

"Yay!" Renesmee clapped her hands together and jumped off Jacob's back and got straight into the car.

Carlisle got into the drivers seat and Esme sat in the front with him.

Rosalie and Emmett took the back two seats.

Alice and Jasper squeezed themselves next to Edward and I, Jacob sat in the row second from the front; next to Seth, with Renesmee on his lap.

It was like a small minibus.

Edward had put the bags in the boot, and we were off.

/

"Can we play a game?" Nessie asked, she was lying along Jacob and Seth.

I laughed. "What game do you want to play?"

She shrugged.

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Emmett suggested.

"No!" Esme and I both said at the same time.

"Emmett, you know what happened last time." Esme glared at her son.

"Aw, man." Emmett huffed.

"What happened last time?" I questioned Esme.

"I'll tell you later, Bella." She smiled, then glared at Emmett again before turning around to talk to Carlisle.

"Let's just say Emmett and Esme got a little out of control." Edward laughed quietly.

_Esme… Out of control_?

"Esme got out of control? Was there a human there?" I asked.

"No, not that kind of control. She got a bit angry…"

"Edward, enough…" Carlisle almost growled. "Leave your mother alone, we'll tell Bella when we get there."

"Sorry, Mom." Edward apologised.

"We're here, ready to get on the boat?" Alice said.

"Boat?" Jacob frowned.

"It's an _island, _Jake." Alice laughed. "Unless you'd like to swim there…"

"Oh, right. Sure." He hit his head. "Duh."

/

"It's just as beautiful as last time." I smiled at Edward.

He nodded in agreement.

"It's been a long time since we've been here." Esme told me, "I can't wait to see everything again." She and Carlisle bounded off toward the house.

I suddenly remembered the pillows. "Oh _no_! Edward, what if she sees them and totally freaks out! If whatever Emmett did managed to get her angry… Edward she's going to rip our throats off!" I clung to his arm and moaned. "Oh no, oh _no_-"

"Relax, Bella. If she does go crazy… At least you've got your newborn speed, I suggest running to Africa, or even China." He joked.

"So not funny. My own vampire mother will be the reason for my death!"

"Someone's wrecked them, Carlisle…" I heard a quiet whisper come from the house.

"Come on Edward, we have to go now, China's really far." I pulled at his arm. Any second now Esme was going to realise that we'd ruined her bed and pillows.

Edward just laughed.

"Edward." I frowned.

"_Edward!_" Esme's voice came out of the house.

"Now can we run?" I gulped.

**Reviews are love : )**


	3. The Lost Bathing Suit

**Chapter Three- The Lost Bathing Suit…**

**Carlisle's P.O.V- (Dream- Pricilla Ahn.) **

"Someone's wrecked them, Carlisle…" My wife stood there, staring at the feathers that were spread all over our room.

I rubbed her shoulder.

"Who could've done this?" She asked, picking up one of the white feathers off the half broken bed and placing a hand over her mouth. "Has someone broken in?"

I smelt the air. "No, only Bella and Edward's scent from their honeymoon-" Oh no.

I could feel that Esme had stopped breathing. "Did they… _They _did this?"

"Well, not Bella. Edward probably had to tear them to stop himself from biting her; and really Esme. You can't get mad at him for not wanting to kill his true love."

"_Edward_ !" Esme growled, so loud that I was sure my son and daughter could hear her.

Esme rushed out of the house.

"Now can we run?" I heard Bella yelp.

"Okay, maybe you can get mad." I sighed; running out after her.

Bella was hiding behind Edward, he looked extremely calm for someone who was probably about to have his head torn off.

"Listen, Mom." He started. "You've never flipped when Rose and Emmett broke stuff in the past…"

"That's why I've never let them anywhere _near _my island, Edward. The pillows were my mother's! And the bed… Well… It was a nice bed!" Esme was telling him, her voice raised.

"Look, I'm sorry about the pillows, but it was them or Bella's life; also, I promise to find you the exact same bed and buy it for you." Edward reasoned with her; Esme calmed slightly, coming out of her crouching position.

_Well done Edward. She looked like she was going to kill you both at first._

"We're so sorry, Esme." Bella peered around Edward's arm, still being cautious with her vampire mother. "We'll buy new pillows as well; if that would make you feel any better?"

Esme was by her daughter's side in less than a second; hugging her. "Bella, Thank you. I'm so sorry for the way I reacted. It was silly of me really."

"Don't worry about it." Bella smiled.

"Edward, I'm sorry." She embraced him as well.

"It's fine, Mom. Really."

"Well, that was a cheery start to our holiday." I laughed and rushed to Esme's side, kissing her forehead. She looked up at me. "I over reacted didn't I?"

"Maybe a little…" I chuckled, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss me, she moaned softly and I broke the kiss.

"I love you." I whispered so only she could hear me.

"I love you too." She smiled, making my heart melt.

I looked around; Edward and Bella had gone inside, and I had no clue where the rest of them were…

"Bella, come back!" I heard Alice yell, she was chasing Bella around the beach.

"No, Alice, I will _NOT_ put that piece of _cloth_ on; it's way to small to be a swimsuit, I might as well just go naked!"

"I wouldn't mind that…" Edward grinned as Bella hid behind him.

Alice sighed and chucked the bikini at Edward. "Force her."

Esme giggled from beside me, I kissed her forehead. "Did Alice pack you something as _interesting_?" I asked.

"I bet she has, I must admit; I've tried to avoid looking. But it looks like we're swimming now… So I'll be right back." She winked and rushed off into the house.

I sighed. _My _Esme.

/

"Carlisle, you're staring." Emmett laughed.

"Argh, control your thought, please, _both _of you." Edward groaned at Emmett and I.

"Sorry, Edward." I apologised, _she just looks so… Perfect. What did I ever do to deserve her? I just want to take her in my arms and kiss her all-_

"Ew. I expected that sort of thing from Emmett, not you." Edward chuckled.

Emmett laughed. "Damn."

_I'm sorry, Edward, really. She's just so beautiful. _

"Hey." Esme grinned shyly, she was wearing as small, dark navy bikini. I smiled at her and took her hand, pulling her down into my arms. We sat on the sand.

"Hi." I whispered softly. "You look absolutely stunning…"

She laughed. "Carlisle…" Her hands traced my chest lightly. "You're… So much better than perfect."

The sun shone on Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett, my wife and I. We all turned into sparkling diamonds. I kissed her neck. "So beautiful."

Edward didn't bother to interrupt us; or tell us to stop being gross. He was to busy speaking with Bella.

Emmett and Rosalie were lying down on towels, kissing.

"Do you want to get in the water?" I asked Esme, kissing her hand.

She looked up at me, looking like a shining angel. "Yes."

We got up and I pulled her toward a cliff. Thinking we could jump down, or dive in.

We got to the edge, and suddenly, Esme stopped.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Oh, Carlisle." She placed a hand over her mouth.

Then it hit me.

"Oh no, Esme. I'm so sorry… Please, let's go now." _Idiot Carlisle. _"I'm so sorry." She'd jumped off a cliff, this must bring back bad memories. Even though Esme's human memories were faint, she could never forget jumping off that cliff.

"It's fine, really." She half-smiled. "Can we jump?"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and took my hand. "Come on."

We stood at the edge of the cliff, Esme tugged at my hand; taking me with her as she sprung elegantly from the edge.

We dived down, plummeting quickly through the air. I looked toward Esme, even when she was falling, she still looked so perfect. The wind wiped at her caramel hair, I saw her smile before we hit the water.

We didn't come up straight away. I swam toward her; she was still grinning. I took her delicate body in my arms, kissing her. She pushed me against the sea bed; we didn't have to come up for a long time…

/

"Someone's stolen it." Esme frowned. "Carlisle what am I going to do, I can't get out like this…"

"I bet it was one of the children; we'll find it." I said hopefully, Esme was covering herself up with her arms. While we were _occupied_, somebody had stolen her bathing costume that had been hung on the rocks above water.

_Edward, if it was one of you; please may we have it back? You've made your point. _I begged my son.

I looked back at Esme.

"And, how come no-one stole _your _trunks?" She wondered.

I shrugged. "I'm sure, if it was Emmett, he'd find it funnier for you to run into the house desperately looking for a towel or some clothing, you know; being the person who's always so organised."

"Oh!" Esme yelped as the bottom of her costume hit her head. They were quickly followed by the top half.

"The you go, Mom!" A booming voice called down from the cliff.

"_Emmett_…" Esme growled, slipping her clothes back on before rushing to the shore.

"Esme, don't get too angry!" I called, swimming after her.

"Emmett Cullen, get back here right now!" She hissed.

I sighed. "Too late."

**Reviews are love : )**


End file.
